


I Found You (And Now You're Mine)

by Soliloquy3000



Series: Mob Boss MJ and Soft Peter [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Mob Boss Michelle Jones, Photographer Peter Parker, Slightly Dark Michelle Jones, Soft Peter Parker, bc she's badass, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: Michelle Jones, heir to the mob, had been told by her father to find someone who wasn't part of the mob to be with. To find someone who's light would match with her dark. After years of searching, she thinks she'll never find him.At least until a photographer winds up in her cellar and looks up at her with Bambi eyes.MJ doesn't know many things, but knew this: he would never ever leave her sights.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Betty Brant (implied), ned Leeds and Peter parker
Series: Mob Boss MJ and Soft Peter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793413
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	I Found You (And Now You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd dabble a little into Spideychelle. Might suck, might not, let me know. It probably sucks, though. I'm not good at writing romance.

MJ had a headache. Not the normal, pop-an-aspirin type, a pounding, there's-a-guy-running-around-in-my-head kind that just won't quit. That headache only got worse when Ned came in, a slightly scared look on his face. That meant trouble, and they both knew it wouldn't end well. ¨What happened?¨ she asked, squeezing the bridge of her nose. That was a hoax, and did nothing for her headache.

¨The raid we did the other day?¨ Ned started.

¨Yes?¨

¨The guns and drugs all out on display?¨

¨Yes?¨ her voice was louder now.

¨There was a witness.¨

MJ let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sat back down. That wasn't bad. Witnesses she could deal with. ¨What kind?¨

¨Photographer. Works for the Daily Bugle.¨

¨Where is he?¨

¨Tied up in the cellar,¨ Ned sounded relieved. Possibly because she hadn't shot him. Unlike his six predecessors, she liked him and didn't particularly want to use him for target practice.

¨Alright, let me get a look at him.¨

Ned led her to the cellar. The boy in question took her breath away.

Fluffy, light brown hair, slightly chubby cheeks, pink lips, muscular body, bambi eyes... MJ had never met anyone like him. His big brown eyes locked on her, and his sweet voice, slightly high pitched but _perfect_ , rendered her speechless. ¨Please, whatever you're thinking, it's not true, I didn't know what was there, my boss just told me to go there or he'd fire me, don't hurt me _please_ \- ¨ his eyes were filling with tears as he spoke, working himself into a frenzy

¨Shhh,¨ MJ murmured, pressing her pointer finger on his mouth. He shut his mouth immediately, and MJ almost snorted. ¨I'm sure you and I could find an understanding. I'm sure you didn't mean to stumble upon us, did you?¨ He shook his head frantically. ¨And I'm sure you don't want a bullet in your head.¨ A few tears escaped his eyes, and MJ wiped them away, frowning. ¨Don't cry, my love,¨ she crooned. Ned cocked an eyebrow from where he stood. Normally witnesses were dead at this point. He noticed MJ's eyes softening as she took in the innocent looking boy. _Looks like it finally happened_ , Ned thought with a smirk. Understandable, too. He was pretty cute.

¨Will you let me go?¨ Peter asked hopefully.

MJ looked almost regretful, but this was her love, her light, her proof that she was still human. She couldn't let that go. ¨Tell you what, let's go to dinner tonight, you and me.¨

¨Do I have a choice?¨ Peter asked tentatively. 

¨Not really,¨ MJ smirked. She took out the key for the handcuffs and let him go. ¨Ned, go with him,¨ she ordered, smiling fondly at Peter's confused face. The boy was like a little puppy. ¨Insurance, Puppy,¨ she said, laughing a little when he wrinkled his nose at the nickname. ¨Make sure he wears something nice.¨

Ned grinned and wrapped a friendly arm around Peter. MJ might've growled if she didn't know that Ned was in a very committed relationship with one of her hit-women, Betty. ¨C'mon, Petey, we'll have fun.¨ He led an extremely confused Peter out of the room, chattering away amiably. 

MJ grinned widely, something she did rarely. She couldn't wait to tell her parents.

oOo

¨You look beautiful, MJ,¨ her mother, Ruby Jones, said as MJ twirled in her black dress. It was until the top of her knees and easily kept a gun hidden. 

She'd texted Ned the details to dinner with Peter that night. 7 pm at the Eleven Madison Park, her favorite restaurant. Peter had been quiet, but that might've just been adjusting to his new world.

That was okay. He would learn.

MJ's father, Zane Jones, had been happy to learn that his daughter had found her love. He had seen the picture he had, and he looked small, innocent, and bright. Perfect for someone like his daughter, who was stuck in this dark world. ¨Don't break him too quickly, sweetheart,¨ he murmured softly. She didn't hear. 

Betty drove MJ to the restaurant, and took off with Ned once she got out. MJ smiled when she saw Peter sitting at a booth, wearing a dress shirt and some black jeans. ¨Hey,¨ she said.

¨Hi,¨ he said, peeking at her through his lashes. He really was exquisite, MJ mused. 

It took a bit of prodding, but MJ had gotten him to talk, about little things. Movies, things he liked to take photos of, etc. He was still wary of her, but she got him to get out of his shell. As they walked out, she grabbed his hand, squeezing it once, hard, in warning. He didn't try to let go. Smart boy, MJ thought approvingly. 

She led him to the same car she came there in. Ned shot her a grin, and revved up the car. As they drove, Peter's hand still firmly clasped in hers, Peter blurted out, ¨Are you going to hurt me?¨

MJ looked at him, surprised. ¨No, Puppy,¨ she said, pushing his hair out with her other hand. ¨No one will ever hurt you ever.¨

¨Why?¨ Peter's voice shook slightly. 

MJ paused, before leaning in and kissing Peter's forehead. ¨Because you belong to me.¨

She grinned wolfishly, before kissing him again. ¨And no one dares to hurt what's mine.¨

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen anything like this and decided to try it myself. Send me requests between the two of them, and I'll try to write them. No smut, pls I don't write that. My romance is barely acceptable.
> 
> Also the restaurant I mentioned is real, I googled it.


End file.
